Come to me Koko ni Kite
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: The second CCS movie, told from a different perspective. Tomoyo and Meiling set up Sakura and Li-kun, but will they get more than they bargained for? Tomoyo Meiling pairing.
1. Part 1

Come to Me (Koko ni Kite)  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own any of these lovely people. Or the storyline either, for the most part, since this is basically a re-telling of the second movie. But the idea is mine mine all mine, so there.  
  
Series: Card captor Sakura  
  
Pairing: Tomoyo + Meiling  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
  
  
1 Part 1 – The Plan  
  
  
  
Summer break had finally arrived for the students of Tomoeda. It had been a long year for the 6th grade class, especially one Daidouji Tomoyo. Her best friend and former crush had lost someone precious to her. Well, not really lost per say, Li-kun had not died…but he had moved back to Hong Kong. He had moved back home, despite the fact that he had finally summoned the courage to tell Sakura how he felt. Tomoyo cursed his name as she sat at the window in her room. Sakura-chan had been so sad since he left. All the girl wanted was to answer him back, she never really did, and she was determined to do so directly. Tomoyo sighed. No matter how many times she innocently brought up the subject, Sakura always insisted on replying to his face. And his being in a different country did not help much. She tilted her young face to the ceiling, clueless as to how to help.  
  
Slowly, the young girl stood and shook out her dark curls, heading at once for her computer. She had been keeping in contact with Li-kun's cousin, Meiling, through e-mail since they had left. She sat down, her fingers gracing the keyboard as she opened her e-mail box. Perhaps Meiling could help her.  
  
"Dear Meiling," she spoke aloud as she typed. "As you probably have assumed, Sakura-chan is miserable waiting for Li-kun to return from Hong Kong. Is he feeling the same about her?" She paused for a moment to think. "I have an idea. Why don't you and Li-kun come stay at my place for a visit? It'll be the Nadeshiko flower festival soon. I bet you'd like to see that, and Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, and all the others. And if you're here, Sakura will have many opportunities to tell Li-kun of her feelings, ne? Reply quickly, Meiling-chan, I'm already excited about this! Yours, Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
A satisfied grin plastered on her face, Tomoyo clicked send and got out of her chair. It was brilliant! And she was so happy to think they would be returning in any case. She shook her head. No, just for Sakura's case, why should she be so happy about those two coming for a visit otherwise? All these thoughts fresh in her mind, she bounded downstairs to ask her mother for permission. This would work, she knew it!  
  
  
  
Yeah I know its short, but it needs to be broken into a few parts you know. Of course I don't know how many parts really. But please review it and tell me what you think ^_^ 


	2. Part 2

Come to Me (Koko ni Kite)  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own any of these lovely people. Or the storyline either, for the most part, since this is basically a re-telling of the second movie. But the idea is mine mine all mine, so there.  
  
Series: Card captor Sakura  
  
Pairing: Tomoyo + Meiling  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
  
  
1 Part 2 – The Airport  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, classes had started up again in preparation for the festival. Everyone in class was so excited to be performing in the play Naoko had written. Tomoyo had been assigned to do costumes, as expected, which meant she wasn't really needed much. And this was good, considering on one day she couldn't be there.  
  
Li-kun and Meiling were arriving from China that day, and Tomoyo was going with her bodyguards to pick them up. She hadn't told anyone about it, hopefully the excuse of being ill would suffice, and luckily she left the house before her friends could call to check on her. The airport was crowded and Tomoyo felt as if she would get lost or perhaps kidnapped. Her mother was rich, after all. Her bodyguards kept such close watch of her, however, that barely anyone could get near her. At last they reached the gate where Meiling's flight would be docking. Tomoyo tapped her foot impatiently, what was taking so long? They needed to go back to her place and plot ways to set up Li-kun and Sakura-chan! She was too engrossed in thinking of her plans to notice the plane pull in, or the mass of people get off, or even the two familiar children walking towards her.  
  
"Oi, Daidouji-san!" one rang out, making Tomoyo's head snap up suddenly. Meiling smiled back at her. "You sleeping there?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed and shook her head. "Iie, I just got bored waiting for you. Konnichi wa, Li-kun. Welcome back to both of you."  
  
Li Syaoran nodded, eyeing his cousin and Tomoyo suspiciously. "Konnichi wa, Daidouji-san."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Meiling sounded, swinging the bags in her hands. "Let's go! I hope we're having lunch soon, cause the food on the airplane was just awful and now I'm starving!"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, we'll go."  
  
They followed the bodyguards out to the car, Meiling babbling all the way about practically everything under the sun, and got back to Tomoyo's house as fast as possible. Sonomi was at work, so the young hostess just led her guests upstairs, both of them in awe of the mansion Tomoyo lived in. Once they got inside Tomoyo's room, Li sat down on one of the couches and stretched out.  
  
"Can I sleep here?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You'll have to. Mother doesn't allow boys in my actual bedroom."  
  
"You have two rooms then?" Meiling gawked.  
  
"Yes, this room is for entertaining company, and the other is just mine," she giggled. "You'll be sleeping in there with me."  
  
"Really?" the Chinese girl blushed.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and went to a small closet to pull out bedding for Li. "Let's get you comfortable and settled in, okay, and then we'll have lunch."  
  
"Yay lunch!" Meiling cheered, grabbing her things and dragging them into Tomoyo's bedroom. Li rolled his eyes and sat up. Tomoyo just laughed, this was going to be fun. 


	3. Part 3

Come to Me (Koko ni Kite)  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own any of these lovely people. Or the storyline either, for the most part, since this is basically a re-telling of the second movie. But the idea is mine mine all mine, so there.  
  
Series: Card captor Sakura  
  
Pairing: Tomoyo + Meiling  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
  
  
1 Part 3 – The Sleepover  
  
  
  
Long after lunch had passed and Sonomi came home for dinner (at once exclaiming how adorable Li and Meiling were), Tomoyo sniggled in her bed. Meiling was on the floor reading some manga, all set on her mattress and sleeping bag. Tomoyo sighed, with Li-kun around all the time, how were they going to plan everything? Even though she was tired, she leaned over the bed to talk to Meiling. Now had to be the time to talk, if they got any time at all.  
  
"Meiling-san?"  
  
The other girl looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think we should do, you know, to set up Li-kun and Sakura-chan?"  
  
Meiling thought for a moment. "Well you guys have school tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And no one else knows we're here right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She smiled and rolled onto her side. "How about Syaoran and I go sight-seeing tomorrow, plan to 'accidentally' bump into you guys once you get out of school?"  
  
Tomoyo clapped. "That's great! You're so clever, Meiling-san." Meiling blushed.  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a while. It was almost 10 now; surely they should have already gone to sleep. Tomoyo stared at the ceiling as Meiling went back to her manga, praying that Sakura would have no idea of her actions. All the others would be surprised, and they'd probably wonder why she hadn't mentioned anything, but they might be too happy to have their old classmates back to really care about that. Besides, some of them obviously were tied up in matters of their own. Takashi-kun and Chiharu would be celebrating another anniversary soon; Takashi would forget no doubt and Chiharu would clobber him. Naoko-chan had been focusing much more on her writing than anything else. And Rika, well Tomoyo just didn't know what was up with her. Every time Terada-sensei walked into a room…  
  
"Ne, Daidouji-san?" Meiling suddenly said, pulling Tomoyo from her thoughts.  
  
She rolled back over to face the Chinese girl. "What is it, Meiling- san?"  
  
"Anno…I'm glad you invited us to stay here, that's all," she flustered. "Arigato."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded, already feeling the color rise to her own cheeks. What was going on with her anyhow? She buried herself under the covers, reaching over to turn off the light so they could sleep. It was going to be a big day tomorrow after all. 


End file.
